brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Fang Blades
The Four Silver Fang Blades were ancient artifacts that capable of unleashing The Great Devourer. They were released in late 2012 Ninjago sets. In the story line, Pythor is after them to release the Great Devourer and the ninja are after them to stop his plans. Fang Blades Hypnobrai Fang Blade The Hypnobrai Fang Blade physically appears in 9450 Epic Dragon Battle, where the Serpentine awaken The Great Devourer. In the show it was hidden in Megamonster Amusement Park. It appeared in "Once Bitten, Twice Shy." In the show the blade was blue like the vial of antivenom. Fangpyre Fang Blade The Fangpyre Fang Blade physically appears in 9449 Ultra Sonic Raider, where it is wieled by Pythor P. Chumsworth. In the show it was hidden in the Fire Temple. It appeared in "The Green Ninja." In the show it the blade was red like the vial of antivenom. Constrictai Fang Blade The Constrictai Fang Blade physically appears in 9448 Samurai Mech. In the show it was in the "blade cup," a trophy for a dance competition. Cole said Clutch Powers found it and turned it into the trophy. It appeared in "The Royal Blacksmiths." Venomari Fang Blade The Venomari Fang Blade physically appears in 9447 Lasha's Bite Cycle. The location of its hiding place was never revealed, as Pythor claimed it before the ninja could even find it. It appeared in "All of Nothing." In the show the blade was green like the vial of antivenom. Notes * At the end of "All of Nothing," the ninja get all the Fang Blades at once. However, this is short lived, as Pythor turns invisible and hides on their ship, and leaves to steal them back. * The Anacondrai is the only Tribe not to have a Silver Fangblade. That may just be because Pythor is the only one left, while the other tribes have an army and are high in numbers. * For some unknown reason, possibly in order to try to keep sales of the 2507 Fire Temple up, a Fangblade was hidden in the same place as the Sword of Fire, in the Fire Temple * In "The Green Ninja", the Fangpyre Blade falls into the lava and doesn't melt. This is because they can only be destroyed at the extreme heat of Torchfire Mountain. * In "Rise of the Great Devourer", it is revealed the Fang Blades are made from The Great Devourer's teeth * The Lego website says that the fang blades have anti-venom capsules, similar to the tribal staffs. The capsules are the round coloured circles at the bottom of the hilt. * Although the capsules are mentioned on the website, they have not been mentioned at all in the show. Gallery File:Screen_shot_2012-03-19_at_8.33.26_PM.png|The ninja holding the Fang Blades FangbladeHolder.jpg|Pythor's gold holder for the Fang Blades. FileFangblade.jpg |Constrictai Fang Blade up-close. Again, note the golden colour. HypnobraiFabg.jpg |Hypnobrai Fang Blade. VenomariFang.jpg |Venomari Fang Blade. FabgpyreFang.jpg |Fangpyre Fang Blade. ConstrictaiFang.jpg |Constrictai Fang Blade. The Four Silver Fang-Blades.png Category:Ninjago Category:Weapon